Doom Saga, The Alternate Story
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: [AU, Yaoi] Set during the Doom Saga. When Yugi’s soul is taken away, the Pharaoh, Yami, suddenly falls very ill. But he more worried about getting Yugi’s soul back then being ill.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Full Summery: AU, Yaoi Set during the Doom Saga. When Yugi's soul is taken away, the Pharaoh, Yami, suddenly falls very ill. But he more worried about getting Yugi's soul back then being ill.

Doom Saga, The Alternate Story  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Joey, Tristan, Duke, Rex, and Weevil watched in shock in what just happened. "Yugi...lost...?" Duke started shock.

"It gotta be some kind of trick..." Tristan started as they watch the seal closed in on Yami who just stood there with this defeated expression on his face.

- - -

_Aibou..._ Suddenly Yami felt someone push him. He looked up. He saw Yugi standing before him. "Aibou...?"

"The seal can only take one..." Yugi spoke "So I'm letting it take me instead..."

"No Aibou... don't do it..."

"It's the only way...Yami-chan..." Yugi started as the seal started take him way "Goodbye, Yami-chan... I love you..."

"Aibou!" Suddenly as the seal disappeared, Yami's world went blank.

- - -

"Yuge! Yugi!" familiar voices shouted worriedly as Yami came around "Come on wake up!" His vision focus on three worried young men that looked down on him.

"Yuge! I don't know how ya did it but ya fooled them!" Joey said happily.

"..."

"Yugi?" Tristan started worriedly as Yami slowly stood up.

Suddenly Yami started to cry. "...I-I'm not...Y-Yugi..." he started "...A-Aibou's gone..." The boys looked confused. "AIBOU!" He called skyward. The three boys looked worried. "Aibou!" He called again. Then suddenly something happen when Yami suddenly felt lightheaded and then suddenly collapsed again. But luckily Joey was there to catch him. He looked to the sky, into the sun. _Why...?_

"Hey Yugi, you alright?" Duke asked.

"I'm NOT Yugi!" But sadly shouted let to having a huge pounding pain in his head. "Oww..."

Joey then realized who they were talking to. "Pharaoh?" he asked, he just wanted to make sure. Yami just nodded his head weakly; the pounding was still going on. A tear escaped from one of his eyes. "So...Yuge did lose..."

"...N-No...I-I'd did..." Yami said softly "Aibou... took my place..."

Then suddenly Yami passed out again. "Pharaoh!" Joey shouted as he held onto the unconscious ex-pharaoh.

- - -

He woke up hours later to Joey standing over him. "...J-Joey...?" Yami started as he tried to sit up.

But Joey held him down. "Ya should not try and get up Pharaoh." Joey said, worried could be heard in his voice "Professor Hawkins said you might be coming down with something."

"...I-I'm fine...J-Joey... But Aibou's not..."

"Maybe Yuge wasn't but you..." Joey started to say.

"No! You don't understand! -They- have Aibou!"

"We know, we'll find him and get him back." Joey said "Don't worry Pharaoh."

"I have to get him back!"

"We will." Joey said calmly.

"I...I..."

"Pharaoh why don't you get some rest?"

"I feel... empty..."

Joey just didn't know what to say to that. "Ahhh..." he started as he started to turn to leave the room Yami was in "How about you get some rest?"

"I can't..."

"Just try okay? For Yuge?"

"Ok..." Joey smiled a bit and slowly closed the door.

- - -

Yami closed his eyes and opened them to a nightmare. No matter what he did Yami couldn't sleep. As he lay there, his stomach begins to turn. He felt sick. He weakly rolled over to his side and started to cough badly. He began to breathe hard. All this had alerted the others cause that's when the door was open and Joey and rest of the group could be seen. "Pharaoh!"

"..." Yami just continued to cough and breathe hard.

"Pharaoh?" Joey and the others were worried.

"What's all the commotion?" Professor Hawkins asked as he walked up to the group.

"Something's wrong!"

The professor gently pushes past them and into Yami's room. He leans over slowly to him. "Pharaoh...?"

"..." The professor slowly started to check him over.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh dear..." Professor Hawkins started "It seems the Pharaoh had gotten worse. He's burning up badly."

"What do you mean, gotten worse?"

"I think he means the Pharaoh gotten very sick..." Tèa started to stay, now worried as well.

"Grandpa, is he going to be okay?"

"I'm afraid he needs a doctor. We'll have to go to the nearest hospital."

"But the nearest city is miles from here." Duke said.

"Yes, that's why we must hurry. Rebecca, go and get the first aid and a washcloth of cold water. We'll have to make due until we can get somewhere." The small girl nodded and rushed off to get the items. Yami moaned and started to cough up lunch with a little blood.

The group got a very worried. "I'll go start the car." said Duke as he races out side to do just that.

"I'll help!" Joey said running out and hitching up the RV.

"Hang on Pharaoh...for Yugi." Tèa spoke worriedly.

Rebecca came back with the said items. "Here they are, Grandpa." she said as she hands them to the Professor.

"Thank you," he said helping the Pharaoh sit up. He helped him take some medicine and put the cold washcloth on his forehead.

"...Y-Yugi...I m-must...save...Aibou..."

"Easy, Pharaoh. You're sick and you can't save Yugi in your condition."

"...B-But...I-I must..."

"Grandpa is right." Rebecca said.

"You got to get better first." said Tèa.

"..." Yami closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The RV shifted a little as Duke took off, driving them to the nearest hospital.

- - -

Meanwhile, back at the Doom Groups' "secret base", Dartz was not very happy. "Master Dartz sir. I've come like you asked," said Raphael.

"Sit down!"

"Ahh...is something the matter?"

"You failed to get the Pharaoh!"

"But that cannot be... H-He lost. I saw the seal take his soul..."

"It took the wrong soul! Does THAT look like the Pharaoh to you?"

"Hey, that's the little shrimp." Valon spoke up.

"How observant of you, Valon," Dartz said angrily.

"Then that means..." Raphael started.

"Yes, you captured the Pharaoh's vessel!"

"So I guess we have to try it again."

"No, we might be able to make this work to our advantage. Go search for the Pharaoh and wait for my orders."

Raphael bowed. "Of course Master Dartz." he said as he raised and left the room.

"What are you going to do?" Valon asked curiously.

"We shall reunite the pharaoh with his vessel."

"How does that work for us?"

"The vessel will be on our side, Valon. He'll be under my control."

"Ahh... How are you going to get him out of there?"

"Don't doubt my abilities. I'll resurrect him. You just worry about doing your part."

"Okay what ever you say." Valon said as he too left the room. Dartz smirked evilly and went in the back to where the souls were kept. He activated the seal of Orichalcos and kneeled down in the center. He started chanting a spell, calling forth Yugi's soul. It wasn't long until Yugi's spirit appeared before him, looking a bit confused of how and why he got there.

"Wh-where am I? I thought I saved Yami-chan?"

"You didn't save the Pharaoh." Dartz said with an evil smirk "He LET you be taken."

"Wh-what? He let me be taken?"

"Of course. You warned him not to play that card, but did he listen?"

"...N-No...he didn't..."

"Exactly. He didn't head your warning, and guess who paid the price? Instead of accepting defeat, he pushed you into the seal. Being selfish and saving himself! He had you get taken. The very one who told him not to play the card in the first place."

"..."

"He BETRAYED you, Yugi."

"...But...he loves me..."

"Loves? Really? If he really loved you, he would have let the seal take him. He was selfish and foolish. What kind of love doesn't hear the other's warning? He knew what he was getting into but he did it anyway. He forced the seal to take YOU. Love? Hardly. He utterly BETRAYED you. He doesn't care for you at all. He's just using you to survive!" Yugi looked like he was about to cry. "Think about it. He ENJOYED the power he had. He blocked you out and fought to win. You don't matter to him. He just wanted victory, it didn't matter who stood in his way."

"..."

Yugi's violet eyes grew cold as tears streamed from his eyes. "You're nothing but a living body, a vessel to him. He FORCED you to be sacrificed. He SOLD YOU to the seal for POWER!!" Dartz couldn't help but smile at the look Yugi was giving as he twists his mind with lies. "The Pharaoh is EVIL and he wants NOTHING to do with you. You're just a source of power for him. He USED you and now you're here. He had the seal take you, not caring of your fate." Tears of pure rage mixed with tears of sorrow as Yugi's heart slowly shattered into a million pieces. The Seal of Orichalcos slowly formed on his forehead as a black demon wing slowly grew on his back. Dartz smiled again. _Excellent, its working._ "Some Pharaoh he is. What are you going to do about it?"

"About time to return the favor." Yugi said with a sneer.

"Yes, now go. Destroy the Pharaoh!" Yugi smirked evilly, much unlike him, and absorbed the activated seal around him. He became fully real as the seal glowed brightly on his forehead before dissipating. With a snap of his fingers, his clothes changed and he walked out of the temple and hopped onto a black motorcycle. He drove off, a Chaos duel disk strapped to the back seat. Dartz smirked as he watches Yugi leave.

- - -

As the RV neared the hospital, Yami screamed in intense pain. "Pharaoh! Are you alright?" Tèa said worriedly, rushing to his side.

"...A-Aibou..."

"Is it something with Yugi?" Yami weakly nodded in great pain. "Did you sense something? Is he okay?" Yami weakly shook his head.

"...I-I...m-must...g-go...save...him...Ai-aibou...I...must...s-save him..." he said trying to get up.

Tèa gently held him down. "No, you must rest Pharaoh." she said "You're not in any shape to do such thing. Let us handle saving Yugi."

"...H-he...He...n-needs...needs me..."

"Exactly why you need to rest. You need to get better so you CAN save him."

"...Y-You...d-don't under...s-stand..."

"What? Don't understand what?"

"...I-I..."

Tèa helped him drink some water and wiped the sweat from his face. "You what?" she asked changing out the cold washcloth on his forehead.

"...I..." Yami looked like he was going to cry. Tèa smiled solemnly and took his hand into both of hers. "I...I l-lo...love him..." he said breaking into sobs "...I-It's...m-my fault...t-they took...h-him away..."

"No, it's not. It's THEIR fault that evil power like that exists."

Suddenly Joey appeared at the door. "Hey, is the Pharaoh alright, Tèa?" he asked.

"No. He sensed something wrong with Yugi and now he's really upset."

"I-It...it's...m-my...fault...all...my fault...I-I...pl-played...that...card..." Yami sobbed.

"Hey," Tristan started as he came up to them "The Professor... Say what's wrong with the Pharaoh? Why is he crying?"

"He's really beating himself up over losing Yugi," Tèa said sadly.

"Any ways, what were ya going to say Tristan?" Joey asked.

"Oh, the Professor wanted me to tell you we're almost at the hospital."

"Okay. C'mon, Pharaoh. We're at the hospital now. We're going to get you better," Tèa smiled as she helped him sit up.

"Here, let me help, Tèa." said Joey coming over to give her a hand.

She smiled. "Thanks." Both of them gently lifted the Pharaoh up and Joey carefully took him into his arms.

"...My fault...m-my fault..." Yami sobbed.

"It's not ya fault, Pharaoh." Joey said gently.

"...Ai-...aibou..."

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. We promise," Tèa said with a smile as she rubbed his back.

- - -

Meanwhile, Raphael was watching from the near by rooftop as the group came out of the RV. "There they are." he said to him self "Hmmm what's wrong with the Pharaoh?"

**"Raphael, this is Dartz. Where are you?"**

"I'm in a near by city. I had found the Pharaoh. Apparently he doesn't look so hot."

**"Good, him being ill makes this all the sweeter. There's a new member coming your way. You're going to be his new tutor." **

"So I get to train and baby-sit a new recruit?"

**"Oh...this member is very special."**

"What do you mean by that?"

**"You will find out when you see him. Keep a close eye on the Pharaoh. Don't let our new little friend hurt the Pharaoh just yet. Do NOT fail me!"**

"Yes Master Dartz." As Raphael watched the group of friends carry the Pharaoh into the hospital, the sound of a motorcycle reached his ears. _Hmmm, sounds like the new member Master Dartz talked about._ A plain black Harley pulled up outside the building as a figure hopped off. _I wonder who he is? He's kind of small._ He watched curiously as the small figure strapped on the chaos duel disk and, **unfolded a black wing!** _A wing?!_ What surprised him the most was that the figure jumped into the air and landed on the roof right beside him. "So, you're the new guy huh?"

"Yeah, so? Gotta a problem? And quit staring at me."

"Hey...You're the little pipsqueak."

"I DO have a name."

"Yugi right?"

"That was the name I USED to go by. But that's in the past now."

_New name and he's got an attitude problem. Great job, Master Dartz._ "So what IS your new name, kid?"

"It's not like I'm going to tell it to YOU. And don't call me kid!"

"So what SHOULD I call you then?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's Otosu. And don't go thinking you're the boss of me, cause you aren't!"

Raphael sighed. _Great, PLAN Master Dartz..._

"So, what are we doing here?"

"We're spying on your friends and your former Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh! Let me at him!" Yugi, or rather Otosu growled about to take off.

Raphael held him back. "Not so fast, Master Dartz doesn't think you are ready to kill the Pharaoh just yet."

"Let Me Go! I'm way stronger than you!"

"I can't do that. It's DIRECT ORDER, from Dartz."

"Rrrr, fine! If Master says so. But don't ever touch me again!" Raphael sighed as he rolled his eyes. "So where is the Pharaoh?"

"Your friends just brought him into that hospital across the street."

"Good, serves him right. I hope he dies! Or...better yet. I hope he gets close to death so I can torture him, then kill him myself and offer his soul to the great beast."

_Master Dartz sure twisted this kid's mind._

"You going to just stand there thinking to yourself or are you going to train me like Master wanted?"

"Yeah sure. Let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

Full Summery: AU, Yaoi Set during the Doom Saga. When Yugi's soul is taken away, the Pharaoh, Yami, suddenly falls very ill. But he more worried about getting Yugi's soul back then being ill.

Doom Saga, The Alternate Story  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

The group had just gotten into the hospital lobby with the very ill Pharaoh. "Please, you have to help us! Our friend is really sick!" Tèa shouted.

A kind nurse saw them. "Oh dear." she said as she came over "The poor dear." With a smile the nurse went to the front desk and came back with some papers. "Can one of you sign these forms? I'll get the doctor for you."

"I'll take them miss." said Professor Hawkins. She smiled and gave them to him, walking into the back to get a doctor.

"...m-my fault...A-aibou..."

"The Pharaoh is not doing so good, Professor." said Joey worriedly as the elder man started to fill out the forms.

"I know, Joseph."

"Will he be alright, Grandpa?"

"...I hope so, but only the doctor can tell us..." The Professor pauses when he got to the Name of Patient part of the paper. He decided to put Mutou, Yami. It WAS Yugi's body and him and the pharaoh were very close. Just when he was done filling out the papers is when the nurse came back with a doctor with her.

"The doctor will see your friend." Professor Hawkins looked up. He nodded and handed the nurse the paperwork.

"Follow me, please," the doctor said taking them into an examining room.

- - -

Once there Joey gently sat Yami down on the examining room bed. The doctor wasted no time. He carefully took Yami's blood pressure and withdrew some blood. "What's wrong with him?" Tèa asked worriedly.

"So far, I know he has a bad fever. He's showing symptoms of pneumonia. The blood test will show me more."

"How long will that take?" Duke asked.

"A few hours. I'm going to start him on a basic IV while we wait."

The group nodded, just as the doctor took Yami's arm, Yami weakly fought back. "...N-No..."

"Pharaoh, he's trying to help," Tèa said going over to him.

The doctor gave her a strange look. "Pharaoh?"

"Ahh... It's his nickname!" Joey lied "He's always acting high and mighty!"

"I see..." the doctor said quickly dismissing it. He took Yami's arm again and tied a tourniquet on it. Weak eyes widened as the doctor readied a needle head and went to insert it in his hand.

"...N-No...!" The Millennium Symbol weakly appeared on Yami's forehead. Suddenly the jar of cotton balls that sat near by got sacrifice to the shadows.

Tèa and the others noticed. "You have to calm down, Yami. It's okay," she said taking his free arm and rubbing it in a calming manner. The Pharaoh was so scared and upset that he sent a roll of gauze to the shadows before starting to calm down.

"...B-But...A-Aibou..."

"Like we said, WE'LL get him back. Don't worry about. You need to get better. You have to calm down. He's only trying to help."

"..." As Tèa had Yami's current attention, the doctor soon made quick work on getting an IV on him. Yami winced a little and looked fearfully at the now functioning IV pumping medicine into his system. He looked at Tèa with betrayal.

"I'm sorry." Tèa started "You do need it. It's going to help you."

"...R-re-really?" She nodded with a reassuring smile, still rubbing his arm.

"It's going to be alright. The hospital is going to make you better. Then we can think about Yugi."

"..." Yami still looked unsure.

"I promise. I swear on our friendship, it's going to be alright."

"Yeah, I'm sure the doctor will know how to get you better." said Tristan.

"...O-...Okay..." The group smiled at him. He smiled weakly back, but then grew upset.

"Hey," Rebecca said worriedly "what's the matter?"

"...I...I shouldn't...be...getting better...I...I let...let Yugi...get taken...I...sac-rificed...Aibou...I sh-shouldn't...be treated...so...so kind-ly..."

"Pharaoh..." started Joey "Don't talk like that. It was Dartz's fault. Him and his groupies attacked you. They forced you, tricked you, into playing that card." Yami wasn't so sure.

"...Aibou...I...let them...t-take...Aibou..." he sobbed.

"Sssshhh, it wasn't your fault," Tèa smiled drying his eyes and running a hand through his hair. At that time, the doctor, who had left for a bit during this, returned.

"I have the results."

The group stopped and turned to him. "So what's wrong with him, Doc?" Joey asked.

"...Well...he has a serious case of pneumonia. He needs immediate attention. I'll need to put him on stronger medicine and put him in a room."

"That doesn't sound good." said Professor Hawkins.

"It's not. I need you to wait while we move him to a room." The group nodded, but Yami seems reluctant to go.

"...N-no...I...don't...want...to..."

"Pharaoh, you have to. Don't you want to get better?" Tèa asked. He shook his head, scared and not wanting to get better. He wanted to save Yugi or die.

"Come on Pharaoh," Joey said "Yuge won't want you this ill and worried about him at the same time." Yami just sobbed harder at that.

"Joey, I don't think that what you had in mind." said Tristan.

"Uhh..."

"Pharaoh, Yugi doesn't want you to be sick or upset. He knows we're going to save him. You have to get better to save him though, okay?" said Tèa calmly.

"..."

"Please Pharaoh? For all of us. If you get better, we promise to help you rescue Yugi."

"Maybe it would be better if one of us go with him." Professor Hawkins suggested to the doctor.

"Alright, but only One."

The group ponders on this for a moment. "Hey, how about you Tèa?" Duke suggested.

"Me? You sure?"

"Yeah, you been friends with Yuge way before he met us," Joey said.

"Besides, you seem to have a way with him right now," Tristan said.

"Okay...if you're sure." Tèa started as she looks towards Yami "If I come with you, will you go?" He nodded. For some reason, he felt like she was the most trustworthy person right now. Tèa smiled at this. Everyone nodded and left the room as Yami was transferred onto a bed with wheels and wheeled to the elevators. Tèa took a tight, comforting hold of his hand as they went up to the third floor.

- - -

It wasn't long until they arrived on the floor and Yami was wheeled into one of the rooms. It was a single bed in a big square room. The only closure to the room was three walls and a big curtain. It was the intensive care A unit. Yami grew very scared of the other patients there. "...W-Who...a-are they...?" he asked Tèa.

"Other patients. They're here for the same reason you are, to get better." Yami shivered as he looked at them. Their injuries and illness frightened him greatly. Tèa gently squeezes his hand comforting. He stared fearfully at all of the equipment in the room. The three nurses at the nearby front desk staring at him didn't help. This **Intensive Care Unit **scared him. "Everything is going be fine." Tèa said to him gently. He shook his head, his entire body shaking from intense fear. Tèa smiled solemnly as she felt him shaking. Pretty soon Yami was place in the new bed. The doctors changed out his IV with a stronger medicine to treat the pneumonia and put a special device on his index finger. Yami got a bit scared at the odd thing. "Relax, Pharaoh. It just monitors your vitals and blood pressure. Remember when Mr. Mutou was in the hospital?" Yami nodded weakly. Tèa smiled and rubbed his arm again. "It's alright. First time in the hospital, let alone intensive care can be scary. Remember, I'm here with you and the doctors are just here to help." Yami seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still a bit afraid.

"Alright. The others can come see him now. A nurse will be by a little later to check on you," the doctor said turning towards Yami. He nodded and squeezed Tèa's hand very tightly in fear. The doctors nodded and left. The Pharaoh was all alone in this scary place.

"Pharaoh...Pharaoh...e-ease up...You're really hurting my hand..." Yami just started to whimper. "Hey...what's wrong?" she said prying her hand away and going over to the bed, locking eyes with him.

"...A-Aibou..."

"I know, Yami, I know. It's gonna be okay. I'm right here okay?" she said taking his arm again. Yami just nodded weakly, he was still a bit scared though. Tèa could tell. She could see the fear in those crimson eyes. She rubbed his arm comfortingly and smiled. "Let me try something," she said letting go and walking to the edge of the room. She pulled the curtain all the way closed, closing off the frightening environment around them. "Is that better?"

"...M-much..." Tèa smiled and sat down in a chair next to him. She took his arm again.

"Do you want to watch the TV or go to sleep?"

"..."

"Do you want to sleep?"

"...I-I don't...k-know..."

"You don't know?" she asked gently, yet curiously. Yami just weakly look away. "Pharaoh, c'mon. Talk to me. Please?" Suddenly Yami started to cry again. Tèa grew worried and scooted closer to the bed. She tried to console him by reaching over the bed and gently laying on him in a hug. "C'mon Pharaoh. Stop beating yourself up over all this." She sighed as she sat there trying to comfort him the best she could.

- - -

Meanwhile, Raphael was watching this through some binoculars. "Hmmm this is quite interesting." he said mainly to himself.

"What is? The Pharaoh getting what he deserves?" Otosu spat.

"Why don't you see it for yourself?" Raphael said, handing the binoculars to him.

"I don't need those. I already know what's going on. I can sense it. I can feel his intense, inconsolable sorrow and his fright and pain. I love it."

"That's not what I meant." Raphael said with a sigh.

"Then what?" Otosu said taking them and looking into the room.

"Well it seems your friends care more about the Pharaoh then you."

Otosu growled. "That two timing, sad excuse for a friend!"

"It seems like it."

"Just because I don't want that sorry Pharaoh anymore, she thinks she can take him from me!"

"She does look like she wants the Pharaoh to forget about you."

"SHE'LL PAY! THEY'LL ALL PAY! YOU HERE ME! IF YOU ALL ARE JUST GOING TO DESERT ME, THEN YOU CAN DIE AND FEED LEVIATHAN!" Otosu roared.

He stomped off to the edge of the roof. "Where are you going?"

"To get Master some more souls. I need to blow off some steam. If your coming hurry up!"

Raphael sighed. "Very well." he said "It doesn't look like the Pharaoh or your 'friends' will be leaving anytime soon." He walked over to the stairs as Otosu jumped off and glided to his bike.

- - -

As Yami lied there, "...h-huh..? ...A-Aibou...?"

"What are you talking about, Pharaoh?"

"...I-I thought...I-I'd heard...A-Aibou..."

"That's impossible. You were just hearing things, Yami. I wish he was here too." Yami sighed weakly. Tèa smiled. "Are you sleepy or do you want to watch TV?"

"Excuse me, is there a Yami Mutou here?" Tristan asked the front desk.

"Or would you like some visitors?" Tèa smiled as she heard the gang outside. Yami just nodded weakly. Tèa smiled and pulled back the curtain a bit. "We're over here guys."

The group quietly headed over to her. "How's he doing?" Joey asked.

"He's fine, for the most part. The medicine's working from what I can tell. As far as emotionally, not so great."

"He's still upset?" Rebecca asked.

Tèa nodded. "Pharaoh, everyone's here to see you," she said letting everyone in and closing the curtain again. That's when they saw it. Yami had his eyes close, fast asleep. "Awww, I guess he really was tired. He just needed company to help him feel better."

"Well at least he's finally asleep." said Professor Hawkins.

"Should we let him sleep?" Rebecca asked.

"It would be a good idea." said Duke.

"I think we should stay. He'll want us here when he wakes up, I'm sure of it," said Tèa.

"Then we'll just be quiet." said Tristan. The group nodded and decided to stay.

- - -

"Ahhhhh!" screamed another helpless victim as Otosu defeated another duelist and gathered his soul. Raphael watched near by. "Are you calm down now?" he asked.

"Not yet. You'd better shut up or you're next!" Raphael rolled his eyes and let Otosu do want he wanted.

_Man Dartz, you created a real piece of work. He's pretty strong though. I'll admit that. Eight souls in two hours._ _The Pharaoh is going to have a hard time when the two of them meet._

As he thought to himself, Otosu beat two more people. "Okay, I'm done now. Happy?" he spat.

"Yeah." Raphael said crossing his arms.

"Then let's go," Otosu huffed.

**"Raphael...Raphael, this is Dartz. Let me talk to Otosu."**

"Yes Master Dartz." Raphael said "Otosu, Master Dartz wants to speak with you."

Otosu's eyes lit up as he snatched the communication radio from Raphael. "Yes, Master. Am I pleasing you?"

**"Of course, my child. You are doing very well. I am very pleased with your rapid progress. Ten souls in two hours is quite a feat."**

Otosu smiled. "How much longer to I have to stay with Raphael?"

**"Not much longer. You are quite strong enough to be on your own. However, you must promise me that you will not seek revenge on the Pharaoh just yet."**

"But why?"

**"Patience, my child. I know you want to destroy him here and now, but the proper opportunity will arise. You must wait until I say so."**

"Okay, Master."

**"Good. You go out on your own and get me more souls until I contact you again. Let me talk to Raphael now. Do good work, Otosu."**

"I will," Otosu said with a smile, tossing the radio to Raphael.

He strapped his chaos disk to the back seat and revved up his bike. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business. Master is on the other line still, you'd better talk." With that, he raced off.

- - -

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Yami slowly woke up. He saw he wasn't alone when he saw Tèa and the others in the room with him. "...G-guys...?"

"Hey, how ya felling, Pharaoh?" Joey asked with smile.

"A...A little...better..."

"That's good to hear." Professor Hawkins said with another smile. Yami nodded and smiled a small, brief smile. At that moment a nurse came into the room with a smile on her face.

"I see you have a lot of friends," she chirped. Yami just blinked at her, not sure if he should smile and reply or worry about the reason she was there. She just smiled again. Yami gave a shy, small smile. The nurse made her way over to the bed. "Let's see how you're doing, better than when you came in I hope," she said with that same sweet smile on her face. Yami got a bit scared. The nurse just smiled reassuringly. She studied the monitor he was hooked to and scribbled on a clipboard. "So far, so good," she smiled. She walked closer to the bed and took out a small box with pen shaped attachment on it. Yami got scared at the odd thing. The nurse smiled. "Relax, I'm only going to take your temperature with it." She took the pen attachment out of its slot and stuck it into a hole on the side of the box, covering it with a plastic cover. Yami still looked unsure. The nurse sighed happily and decided to explain it to him.

"You'll have to excuse him," Rebecca said. "He's never been in the hospital before and he doesn't really know that much about the technology."

The nurse just nodded. "I thought so. I've seen a few kids in my day that are just like that." She smiled at the frightened Pharaoh. "I'll show you how it works," she said as she demonstrated on herself. Yami watched and relaxed a little. The group smiled as the nurse put a new plastic cover on the thermometer. The nurse smiled and put it under Yami's tongue. They all waited patiently until the thing beeped. "...Your fever hasn't changed. You need to get that down sweetie." She smiled and put a special cold compress on his forehead before finishing up her check up. "Well, you're getting better, but not by much. Are you hungry?"

"..." Yami was sadly a bit unsure by this.

"Pharaoh, do you want something to eat?" Tèa asked gently.

"..."

"You gotta eat somethin, Yams," Joey said.

"Yeah," agrees Duke "It will help you get better and save Yugi." Yami still didn't answer, but his stomach did for him.

"I'll take that as a yes." the nurse said with a smile.

"..." The gang smiled. The nurse handed Yami a piece of paper and pen.

"Circle what you want and I'll turn it into the hospital kitchen." Yami looked oddly at the paper. There was a variety of choices on it with four sections, drink entree, side, and dessert. He read through the paper and began circling what sounded good to him. The group smiled happily about this. He weakly handed the nurse the paper. She smiled and took it, leaving and closing the curtain. Yami grew thirsty and tried to get a cup of water. Tèa notices this and went over to get it for him.

"There you go," she smiled handing him the cup.

"...T-Thank...y-you..." She smiled as she watched him take a big drink from the straw. In a few more minutes, the nurse returned with a tray.

"Here you go dear." she said with a smile. Tèa rushed over and pulled the bedside cart over, making it into a table. She helped Yami sit up and propped him with pillows. "I'll come back for the tray in a little while," the nurse smiled as she left.

"So what ya got?" Joey asked hovering over the cover tray hungry.

"Don't even," Duke said. "C'mon guys, WE are going to the cafe. Want me to pick something up for you Tèa?"

"If it's not too much trouble. I'll stay here with the Pharaoh."

"No prob. Besides, Yugi, you're the best he's got," Duke smiled ushering the others out. Tèa watched as Duke closed the curtain after him once the last of the group left.

She smiled at Yami. "Okay Pharaoh, let's see what they've got," she said taking the lid off. "Ooo," Tèa smiled. "Looks like some good choices." Yami looked almost disgusted.

_This is definitely not what I expected..._ Tèa noticed this.

"Well, it's I know it's not exactly 'fit for a pharaoh' but it's still food."

"..."

"Well, you have to eat anyway." Yami sighed sadly. Tèa laughed. "Alright then. I'll just force you," she said smirking. She cut the chicken up and put it on the fork. "Open up, Pharaoh." Yami slowly looked away from her. "You're going to be hard huh?" Yami nodded defiantly and tried to ignore his hungry stomach. Tèa tried again. Yami still refused, cursing at his still hungry stomach. "YAMI!" Tèa huffed very frustrated. Yami suddenly started to cry again. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"..."

"I just want you to eat, that's all. C'mon. You gotta keep your strength up."

"..."

"Pharaoh... Please stop worrying about it okay? We'll all save Yugi, together. You have to get better so we can go."

"...I-It's...h-hard..."

"What is?"

...T-To stop..."

"I know...we're all trying to keep going too. It's hard for us too. Especially you and me. We're the closest to Yugi." Yami just nodded weakly. Tèa smiled and set the fork down. She hugged the upset Pharaoh tightly and pulled away with a smile. "Can you please eat? For me and for Yugi?"

"... ...O-Okay..."

Tèa smiled and picked the fork back up, handing it to Yami. "If it's hard to feed yourself, I'll help."

- - -

"Alright! We made it through! Now's the best part, ice cream!" Tèa smiled. Yami smiled a little as he slowly put his spoon into the small cup of chocolate. At that moment the group returned.

"Well, looks like someone is a little better," Professor Hawkins smiled.

"It's probably the ice cream," Rebecca laughed. The others just smile at this.

"I picked you up a chicken sandwich, fries, a soda, and an ice cream sandwich. That okay?" Duke asked handing Tèa a bag.

"Thanks." Tèa took the bag and ate her supper while Yami finished off his ice cream. It wasn't long until the nurse returned.

"Ah, I see you finished your supper. That's great. Make sure you finish that milk," she smiled talking the tray away.

"VISITING HOURS WILL BE OVER IN ONE HOUR"

"Ahhh guys, where should we stay?" Joey asked.

"Well... we can't say in the RV in the parking lot that's for sure." said Tristan.

"I don't think they'll allow overnight parking," Professor Hopkins said.

"We'll have to find somewhere to park it that's close."

"Well, the park is close by isn't it Grandpa?"

"Yes..." Professor Hawkins started to say. Suddenly Yami started to shake in fear again.

"What's wrong, Pharaoh?" Rebecca asked.

He didn't answer. "Ya alright buddy?" Joey asked.

"I think the Pharaoh is scared of being left alone." said Duke.

Tèa nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should stay with him?" she asked swallowing a bite of fries.

"Would they aloud that?" Tristan asked.

"Not in Intensive Care, I'm afraid," Professor Hopkins said. Yami looked even more scared.

Rebecca smiled solemnly and went over. "Its okay, Pharaoh. We want to stay with you, but we can't. We'll be really close by though."

"Rebecca, you're just making it worse," Hopkins said.

"We'll come back in the morning." Duke added.

Tèa sighed and put her ice cream down. She went over to Yami and took his hand. "You know I'd stay with you if I could. You'll be okay. The nurses and doctors want to help you. There's no need to be scared. We're right here with you. Even when we leave, we'll still be really close by." Some how that seemed to calm Yami down a bit. Tèa smiled. "If you get scared, just think of us okay?"

"...O-Okay..."

She smiled again and gave him a hug before helping him lay back down. "You get some sleep now. We'll be back as soon as the hospital opens tomorrow."

"..I-I'll try..."

Tèa smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly before picking up her purse and her ice cream. "Goodnight Pharaoh."

"See ya in the morning." Joey said with a smile, trying to help out. Yami nodded weakly and watched the others leave. He stared longingly at the curtain. He got to getting scared again but tries to calm down and thought about Tèa just said. In his mind, they were all still in the room. This seemed to work. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of his friends.

- - -

Meanwhile, on the roof top of the near by building, Raphael was watching when he notice the group leave the hospital, with out the Pharaoh. "...Looks like he's very ill and has to check in." He decided to relay this information to Dartz.

Dartz was pleased. **"Very good, but the timing still isn't right. Keep watch on the Pharaoh until I say otherwise."**

"Of course, Master Dartz." With that he end the transmission and went back to keeping watch.


End file.
